The invention relates to a rotary coaxial joint used for connecting two coaxial cables end-to-end.
Coaxial cables used for conducting high frequency signals between two points are well known in the prior art. It is often necessary that one portion of the coaxial cable be able to rotate relative to another portion necessitating the use of a rotary slip ring joint. The impedance of such a rotary joint should closely match the impedance of the coaxial cable in order to maintain insertion losses at a minimum, and the physical structure of the rotary joint should comprise a coaxial type of construction which is similar to the construction of the cable. Known prior art rotary joints tend to be bulky in their construction and are not truly coaxial.